Dora the Explorer In Gundam Wing
by Aiji Makurayami
Summary: What happens when The gundam pilots enter the world of dora the explorer


HEERO THE ASASSIN  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing and for God's sake I don't WANT to own Dora the Explorer (infact I don't!). So don't sue me for my twisted and very vivid imagination.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dr.J appears on Heero's laptop. "Your mission is to kill Relena Peacecraft." Dr.J says bluntly. Heero smiles with delight for the first time ever. And loads his gun to go to kill Relena.   
  
DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN  
  
Heero starts walking towards Relena's house. Suddenly music starts to play and some singers start to hum. "We're going to Relena's house. To destroy the little witch. We're gonna complete our mission. Cause that is Dr.J's wish..." The singers chime in. "Where are we going?" "Relena's House" "Where are we going." "Relena's house." "Why?" "So we can destroy her."  
  
Heero stops and takes out his map which has a braid to keep it closed. He unravels the braid and opens the map. The Map opens it's violet eyes and opens it's rather large mouth. "HI! I'M A MAP!" Duo Says cheerfully. "I've noticed." Heero says.   
  
Music starts to play again and Heero glares at the pianoist. The pianoist shrugs the glare off nervously and continues to play. Duo suddenly sings sounding terribly off key. "I'm a map! I'm a map! I'M A MAP!" The singers echo his chorus. "He's a map! He's a map! HE'S A MAP!"  
  
Heero glares angrily at Duo. "Just tell me how to get to the d@^* house." Heero says angrily. "Well inorder to get to Relena's house. You walk down the to the big Apple tree then past that to the big blue barn, and then you go to Relena's house." Heero looks at the map awquardly. "Why can't I just go down the road straight to her house?!" He asks. "Because we have a 30 minute time slot." Duo says. "Plus according to the budget we need that road as an interstate highway to pay all the people who are in this stupid show." He whispers.  
  
Heero raises an eyebrow and stuffs his Duo-map back into his book bag. He heads towards the big apple tree. He stops and looks around. "Help!" A little bird yells. "What's wrong?" Heero asks. "The Swiper took my egg." Says the bird. "Now I can't have my breakfast." Heero looks at the bird questioningly raising an eyebrow. The bird has a long bang and green eyes. "Aren't you supposed to sit on your eggs?" Heero asks. "I'm a canable so sue me." Trowa-er-Imean the bird says. Heero slowly backs away from the tree and trips over Wufei.   
  
He notices that Wufei has fur, a long tail and is wearing a purple mask. "QUICK TELL HIM NOT TO SWIPE BEFORE HE TAKES MY BREAK- I MEAN- BABY!" Trowa yells. "SWIPER NO SWIPING!" Heero yells at Wufei. "Does that mean I have to give that dork back his egg?" Wufei asks. "Yea.." Heero says. "Wait a minute...isn't that bird...a ....MALE?!" Wufei questions. "Yea. So?' Heero asks. "Well....boys don't lay eggs." Wufei answers trying to sound smart. "We don't?" Trowa questions. "Well this is tv and we can do whatever we want!" Heero yells.   
  
Wufei throws the egg at Trowa and runs away. Trowa falls out of the tree and is knocked unconcious by the overly large egg. Heero shruggs and walks away.   
  
Heero continues walking until he comes to the big blue barn. "MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Quatre sings. "Oh no. Not another song que." Heero says sounding monotoned. He walks into the barn and sees Quatre standing there as a cow.   
  
"Hi Quatre." Heero says. Quatre looks at heero. "I'm not Quatre. I'm a cow." Quatre says. "I'm a cow, can't you see? Moo-moo- la de!" Quatre sings. Suddenly three cats appear on a near by fence. "Moo! Moo! He's a cow!" They sing. One cat has long blonde hair and forked eyebrows, The other has curly short hair which brown, and the last cat on the right has purplish hair. Heero looks at Quatre confusedly. "Uh...yea...." He says. "So how do I get to Relena's house?" He asks. "Oh. you're not getting in there unless you have a key." Quatre answers. "Well how the hell do I get one?!" Heero asks. "Well.." Quatre starts. "I look at you, it's you I see. And I see you need a key" Quatre sings. "Moo moo! He needs a key!" The cats harmonize. "I like that shirt, it's very..uh..phat...you need to go look under the door mat." Quatre sings. "look under! the mat!!!" the cats harmonize.   
  
"But be careful. My friend you see. Relena wants you so my warning head." Quatre says. He suddenly looks up to see that Heero has gone ahead and went to Relena's house.   
  
Heero rings the door bell. Relena answers it. "You've made it to here!" Relena says. "Yea... I did...." Heero says. Relena jumps at Heero and hugs him. "Oh Heero..." she starts suddenly a choking sound escapes her lips. Relena falls to the floor as blood seeps out of her mouth. Heero puts his smoking gun in his "pocket " and leaves.  
  
"Yay!"Duo says. " We completed our mission." "We did what?" Cats harmonize. "We completed our mission." Duo sings. "We did what?" "We completed our mission... we went to Relena's house." they all sing.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero awakens drenched in sweat with the tv on. "That was the premier of Dora The Explorer in Japan. Next, is Blue Clues. " The announcer says. Heero looks at the clock and realizes that he over slept. "That's the last time I eat Amber's cooking before I go to sleep." He mumbles  
  
THE END 


End file.
